darienee_richardson_and_her_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Darienee's High School Course Descriptions
Freshman Year Year-long Courses Biology This laboratory is the regular Biology course which emphasizes Basic Human Antatomy and Physiology, Cell Biology, Basic Genetics, Ecology, Evolution and more biological topics. In other words, students who take this course will learn about the principles and values of life science. Literature and Composition Studies This class teaches students how to analyze literature through myth, short story, novel, drama and poetry. Students are also expected to practice descriptive, narrative, expository and argumentative writing as well as basic research skills, along with advanced spelling, grammar and usage, the writing process and effective composition strategies. Ariel Singers This non-auditioned choral class is for female freshmen who aspire to take their singing career to a new level. Music Notation and voice skills are developed along with musical understanding. Students are also required not only to attend and perform in concerts, but to analyze performances in choral, band and orchestra concerts at the middle and high school levels outside what this class performs in. PE I This course teaches students recreational athletics and how to stay fit outside of PE. Units include Personal Fitness, FITS or Fitness Integration Through Sport, Rock Climbing, CPR & AED and Adventure Education. Algebra I This is the basic high school math course that is perfect for freshmen capable of starting to learn advanced math. Topics include solving and graphing linear and quadratic equations, solving exponents, graphing inequalities, solving systems of equations and solving basic polynomials. For all high school level math courses, students must bring a graphing calculator. Global Geography This course focuses on the world's geographical and cultural features through physical, cutural, political and economical value. Historical impacts, resources, human rights, overpopulation, genocide, international trade, disease, emerging nationhood, terrorism, enviornmental hazards, independence and regional geography will be covered in this course. Semester-Long Courses Introduction to 3-D Art This course is the preferred starting point for freshmen in high school art. It teaches design with materials like clay, plaster wire and wood. A lab and materials fee will be charged at the beginning of class. Ceramics and Sculpture I This class is for students who want to make projects out of clay and sculpture material. It teaches basic handbuilding techniques, the basic use of glazes, firing processes, equipment, vocabulary and basic statue creation with clay, plaster or metal. At the start of this class, a lab and materials fee will be charged. Sophomore Year Year-long Courses Treble Choir This non-auditioned female sophomore-senior choral class is suitable for girls who want to expand their choral horizons. Usually, especially right before concerts, this class combines in rehearsal with Bass Choir to review SATB, Soprano, Alto, Tenor and Baritone musical literature and to perform in concerts together depending on the song. Concert Performance and Study are both required and this course can be taken three times for credit. Geometry This course teaches students in freshman through junior year how to solve geometric proofs and study lines, shapes and angles mathematically. Topics include the real number system, lines, angles, circles, polygons, triangles, distance concepts and soilds. It also introduces right triangle trigonometry and requires a compass, protractor and graphing calculator. Chemistry This laboratory class teaches the basic chemical principles such as the periodic table of elements, physical and chemical changes, compounds and mixtures and other chemical topics. This course is the most popular science class in the advanced high school science curriculum for sophomores and juniors. American Literature and Composition This English course introduces American Literary works from native american to contemporary times with the formal use of thematic strands. Students read biographies, journals, essays, plays, short stories, poems and novels written by American Authors. Works include Red Badge of Courage, The Great Gatsby, Old Man and the Sea ''and ''A Raisin in the Sun. Students are also expected to write descriptive, expository, argumentative and narrative essays based on what they learn from what they read or what they've been through before taking this class. As well, students will present speeches in persuasive, informative and entertaining methods depending on what the teacher assigns. Semester-long Courses Ceramics and Sculpture II In this art course, students learn more advanced statue creation, hand building and glazing techniques as well as basic wheel throwing techniques. As in all art classes, a lab fee wil be mandatory. Notetaking and Study Skills This course is meant to suit students who want to learn how to speed up their study habits at a healthy pace. Topics include listening, study and test-taking skills as well as improvement of memory and vocabulary, time management skills and orgazational skills. At the beginning of this class, a mandatory workbook fee will be charged. Driver's Education Classroom Phase This phase of Driver's Ed. is required for graduation and will focus on the rules of the road, the road signs, safe driving tips and car insurance. Behind-the-Wheel Phase This phase of Driver's Ed. is optional but reccomended for those who are capable of driving and want to pass the classroom phase more efficiently by putting what they learn at the classroom into practice on the road for real. Two checks must be paid before taking this class, one to the Secretary of State and one to Baltimore School District 292, that way the cost of car damage is reduced a little. Health This class focuses on the health issues in adults including Wellness, Stress Management, Mental Health, and other important health topics. This course is the only one that replaces PE for one semester. PE II Whether a sophomore student opts into Health for first or second semester, they must take this class before or after that semester. Units will include Fitness Consumerism, Swimming and Social Dance. Ceramics and Sculpture III This advanced Art Course will focus on advanced statue creation, hand building and wheel-throwing techniques. As usual, a lab fee is crucial to take this class. Junior Year Year-long Courses US History This course will involve the analysis and interpretation of historical documents in the United States. It will also emphasize analytical writing, communications, and the understanding of American economical, political and social institutions. Topics will include Native Americans, European Colonization, The American Revolution, The Creation of the Constitution, The Louisiana Purchase, The Civil War, The Great American Melting Pot, The Industrial Revolution, World Wars I and II, The Great Depression, The Cold War, The Civil Rights Movement, The Watergate Conspiracy and the 9/11 Terrorist Attacks. Also, the Space Age and NASA's first missions will be covered in this course. Algebra II This math course will expand upon the topics learned in Algebra I and introduces more advanced algebra topics such as Synthetic Divison, Complex Numbers, Cubic Polynomials and Logarithms. As always in high school math, a graphing calculator is essential. Earth Science This laboratory class teaches the basics of geological and meteorological science. Topics include Rocks & Minerals, Soil, Glaciers, Earthquakes & Volcanoes, Landforms & Water Bodies, Natural Disasters, Clouds and the Water Cycle. PE III This level of PE invovles students choosing 8 classes to take in PE throghout the year. Topics students can choose include Personal Fitness, Ball-Related Sports, Aquatics, Adventure Education and more. Semester-long Courses Introduction to 2-D Art This is the preferred beginner's art course for freshmen or those who want to get a glimpse of 2-D Art before graduation. Topics introduced include drawing, painting and printmaking. Just like in all art classes, it is mandatory to pay a materials fee at the start of class. British Literature and Composition I This class is required for juniors in the first semester and expands on reading, writing, speaking and listening skills through study of British works and authors. Works will include Beowulf, The Canterbury Tales ''and ''Macbeth. Drawing I This class is especially designed for students who desire professional drawing skills. Basic professional drawing skills include Perceptions of Edges, Spaces, Relationships, Light & Shadow and the Whole of Gestalt. As usual, a lab fee is necessary for participation in this class. British Literature and Composition II This is an optional continuation of the study of British Literature that goes beyond the Shakespeare age. Eras covered will include the Victorian, Romantic, Modern and Contemporary Eras. Such works may include Great Expectations ''and Pride and Prejudice.'' Senior Year Year-long Courses Physics This year-long science course involves the actions of matter through lecture and supervised experimentation. Topics include motion, force, charge, electricity, magnetism, light, sound, heat, relativity and gravity. The math requirement entails proficient knowledge of basic and intermediate algebra and plane geometry. While Physics is interesting, its coursework requires students to take the class seriously as well! PE IV This PE course will involve more advanced versions of the courses that are available for juniors because seniors are older and in most cases, wiser. Semester-long Courses American Government This class focuses on the Government of the United States of America. Topics include Law Enforcement, The Three Government Branches, The Constitution, The Democratic and Republican Parties and the Local State and Federal Levels of Government. Consumer Economics This class is a senior-exclusive graduation requirement which focuses on how the economy of the world is impacted. Topics will include Taxes, the Federal Reserve System, Credit and other methods of managing and using money. US Geography This class focuses primarily on the Geography of the United States at regional and urban levels. Topics include cartography skills, Maryland's Geography, Human and Environmental Geography, Resources, Climate and Activity. Supplemental reading will be required for this course World Literature and Composition I This one-semester English class teaches students how to read and analyze English translations of literary works worldwide. Such works are put into the forms of novels, plays, short stories, poems and essays. The works discussed in this class will have very mature content. World Literature and Composition II This class continues the survey of international literary works translated into English. All the works covered in this course contain highly mature content. Drawing II This class cotinues to focus on the aspects taught in Drawing I and introduces intermediate drawing skills such as focal point creation, composition, two-point perspective drawing and more. As always, a lab fee is indispensable. Drawing III This class builds up on the topics taught in the previous two drawing classes and teaches advanced drawing skills like three-point-perspective, adding detail and other important topics. As usual, you need to pay a lab fee at the start of class. Senior Foods In order to take this class, seniors interested must have zero culinary experience at the high school level. This class teaches basic cooking, food purchasing, nutrition, cooking appliance use, basic food preparation and other culinary topics. Like in all laboratory electives, you must pay a lab fee in order to participate! Category:High School Schedules Category:School Schedules Category:School Responsibilities Category:Darienee's Responsibilities Category:Course Descriptions Category:Vital Possessions Category:Schedules Category:Darienee's Belongings